


Scars and Medals

by Ayexev



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayexev/pseuds/Ayexev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodied and broken, two women hope to find comfort in one another in a world cruel enough to give them their present circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was already nearing midnight in a bar near downtown in Republic City. The bar had a rustic feel to it. The wooden counters were well complimented by the warm yellow lighting with pool tables at the back. Only a few people would frequent these kinds of bars nowadays, with most of the young people preferring the night clubs with their laser lights and bass heavy music. The serene classical music relaxed all of the people who were just looking to unwind their troubles after a long day. A bartender was serving a lone muscular woman. Her short brown hair covered her face slightly, just enough so no one would see her eyes. The woman’s fists were clenched tightly. Her figure radiated an aura that she wanted to be left alone, just to think. If it weren’t for the bartender replacing her beer bottles some would assume her for a broken-hearted drunkard drowning their sorrows away. This was far from the truth, however.

The soldier could still hear the loud firefight taking root along with the simultaneous screaming of her fellow soldiers. Memories seemed to seep throughout her entire vision even if it was her thirteenth bottle already. It was all too real for her. The woman could hear it all, “Lieutenant!” or even the silent groaning of the soldiers who have been hit by bullets that seemed to just fly out of nowhere. The soldier looked at the outline of the medal hiding in her pocket. Some honor she deserved. Her entire crew died and only she had been the lucky one to survive. The medal was just that: a reminder of her fallen comrades in battle.

Korra took in another swill of her beer. She couldn’t savor the flavor, it started tasting like water after her fourth bottle. The soldier kept pace with her drinking. She still had the mind to keep in control to avoid trouble. It wasn’t that long ago either that she found herself awake and full of adrenaline. This was the reason Korra came in the first place. She hoped that sleeping earlier than usual would help her sleep properly and yet she was still greeted with nightmares. This frustrated her to no end.

On the other end of the wooden counter, a woman with long wavy black hair sat while drinking her whiskey in peace. She was wearing a black blouse and pencil skirt that only reached until her knees. A red turtleneck sweater was casually hidden in the blazer. From time to time, she would observe the only other person sitting in the counter with her. It was hard to ignore the unusual growling and grinding of teeth. Sometimes, she wondered if the other woman realized that she could be heard in the relatively peaceful bar. The black-haired woman had frequented this bar especially after a long day of work. It wasn’t until a few months ago that this muscular woman would frequent this bar too and do what she was doing now. She was curious as to what would make such a woman get this frustrated and angry with herself. Something also told her that all this anger carried sadness within it.

“Hey, give me another.” The short-haired woman ordered, signaling to the empty bottle she had.

“That was your thirteenth bottle already.” The bartender noted, unamused with how much this person was drinking. “Fine. You have to go home after this though. Storm’s coming.”

The soldier gave an irritated look but immediately withdrew it. “Yeah, yeah.”

The long-haired woman signaled for her second glass of whiskey for that evening. Curiosity finally struck her as she heard how much the other woman was drinking. What could possibly be that depressing it would drive someone to finish two cases of beer by herself? So she asked the bartender in a soft voice as to what her story was, if he’s ever heard of it.

He looked at the other woman pensively, “She’s a war veteran Ms. Sato. She is a recipient of the Medal of Honor after a gruesome firefight in the Fire Nation civil war. That’s what I gathered anyway. She came here once, still clad in uniform with that medal showing.” The bartender explained.

“You’re so silly, just call me Asami.” She casually replied, then turned to look at the other woman who seemed to be aloof yet deep in thought. “This must be hard for her.”

The bartender tried using the name a few times in his mind but found it impossible. “I think I’ll stick to Ms. Sato. Anyway, got a lot of grit that one. She comes here, drinks a lot, and goes home. Not a word to anyone else.”

Asami had a ruminative aura about her. She thought that maybe if someone tried to reach out to her she would be able to smile again. Something about imagining the soldier smile across the counter made her smile too. “Thanks.”

Asami straightened her blouse and skirt. Reminiscing her day earlier, she continued to enjoy her whiskey. The tiring battle with her board of directors and investors were put aside and she just started to unwind. Asami stared at the red lipstick imprinted on her glass. The day had indeed run its course on her. Fatigue had slowly crept into her body and it was already begging for some needed rest. Yet something urged her to stay. Something told her to stay a little longer and enjoy this little luxury. So she stayed, slowly sipping and enjoying her whiskey.

It was close to one in the morning when Asami heard the skidding of a chair to her right. The soldier took a few unsure steps before straightening and continuing to walk towards the exit. This was when Asami realized it had been raining outside for quite some time now. It was literally pouring outside. The soldier seemed unfazed by this fact and simply shrugged her hands into her pockets. The short-haired woman had only been wearing casual jeans and a shirt. There was no way she would be able to go home with only a few drops on her head as they were in the middle of the downtown area. Asami noticed the bartender motion for something under the counter.

“Ma’am please use this to get home. It’s pretty hard out there.” He said, politely giving the umbrella to the soldier.

The brunette simply waved it off. “I’ll be fine. I’ll just soldier through it.” The joke was hollow and her smile too small to find anything humorous.

Something about the statement tugged at Asami’s heart. It was painful just to listen to the monotone and the smallest smile that she barely even saw. She looked at the precious blue eyes that were filled with so much anguish and frustration. Suddenly, her voice reached her throat, “I could drive you home. I was just about to leave anyway.”

The soldier’s features turned into a light frown. She immediately withdrew when she saw the most beautiful green orbs, simply staring at her almost pulling her in. “I’ll be fine miss…” She began.

“I’m Asami, Asami Sato.” Asami replied simply. She didn’t think anything else was important at the moment.

“Yeah. That.” The soldier replied, her sarcasm dripping like venom.

It pained Asami to see such cynicism from such an innocent offer. After all, who wouldn’t be mad at just wanting to help another out? It was Asami’s turn to become irritated at the girl but she didn’t quite show it. She couldn’t help people who did not want help.

It was then the bartender decided to intervene. “The lady is making a nice offer you know. Not everyone in Republic City is nice enough to offer drunk strangers a ride home.”

Korra shot the bartender an angry look. In all honesty, she just felt like being alone. The pain she shouldered, she didn’t want to share with anyone else. She most certainly did not want to be disturbed that night with some idle chit-chat that would just bring the other person to thank her for what she’s done for the city and give that irritating look of pity. She almost spoke, when the bartender returned the angry look back at her. Almost signaling that she wouldn’t be allowed back in here if she didn’t go with the girl. For a second, Korra looked at the girl who was still looking at her curiously. The soldier scratched her head and sighed.

“Fine. Whatever makes you serve me more drinks when I need it.” Korra replied, looking back to the lady. “Let’s go.”

Something about that agreement made Asami’s heart flutter. She immediately grabbed her wallet and left her payment plus huge tip on the counter. The brunette in turn, grabbed the bartender’s umbrella and immediately headed outside. Asami followed suit and met the soldier outside. Asami then realized that she was a few inches taller than the brunette even if she didn’t wear her heels. She doesn’t mention anything and leads the soldier to her car.

Korra noticed the fit legs the taller woman had and made a note that she probably knows how to run fast or fight. Something in the light contact their arms were in sent both people blushing slightly, though it was hardly noticeable. The chill in the air didn’t seem to impact them as the slowly walked to the black car. Korra was surprised at the bright red interior when the interior lights opened. Then she took notice of the red turtleneck that the taller woman wore. Silently, she got in the car too. Slowly, the taller woman drove out of the parking lot and went onto the main street.

Korra was now genuinely curious as to why this long haired woman decided to help her. There was truth in the bartender’s words. It’s a rare occurrence for someone to help a drunkard. “Why did you decide to help me anyway?”

Asami hoped that Korra wouldn’t ask that question. It would make it awkward to say she did it out of a whim so instead she used her booklet of excuses and formulated a very good one, “You weren’t that stable when you got out of your chair. Besides, it’s impossible not to get drenched in this rain. I just wanted to help, you know?”

Korra unnecessarily fumed, “And what? You had two glasses of whiskey?”

Asami flinched but held her ground. “Actually, I did. I was just drinking to unwind from the long day at the office today.”

Korra heard sincerity in Asami’s words and mentally scolded herself for unnecessarily being a pompous jackass. She breathed deeply, trying to keep her temper in control. “Make a left here. My building is just over there.”

Asami obediently followed the soldier’s directions. Her gut told her that this person was not used to being questioned while being in command. Slowly, she pulled over in front of the soldier’s building. The heater was set at a normal temperature but Asami felt slightly warmer for some reason. She hoped that the darkness was concealing her face well. When the soldier was about to get up Asami motioned for the other girl to wait. She fished out her calling card from her purse and handed it to her. Something inside Asami wanted to keep in contact with this woman.

“That has my number and the address where I work. I’m there most of the day, if ever you want to talk… or anything.” Asami said, her words almost fumbled in the end. She could only hope the darkness covered the blush that formed on her cheeks.

Korra stared at the card for a moment before she grabbed it and put it inside her pocket. “I’ll keep it in mind. Thanks, Ms. Sato.”

Then, the most intense stare followed. Green eyes met blue ones and seemed to pull each other closer. They weren’t moving at all though. It was like the world suddenly became smaller for the two of them. The feeling was unexplainable. Something in their blood sort of just… lit on fire, like misplaced passion that was put front and center for them. It was exhilarating yet dangerously frightening all at once. Korra then shook her head and finally got ahold of herself.

The short-haired woman went out of the car and made a mad dash for her building, leaving Asami alone in her car. Asami felt a little confused at first then she found herself breathing deeply and looked at the steering wheel. This was when Asami realized that the soldier she just met hadn’t even introduced herself. She may never know her name. The long-haired woman could only hope that the soldier would call back or that they would meet at the bar again.

Asami laughed humorlessly at herself. “Great. Some line that would be. ‘I never really got your name, mind if I got it now?’”

The woman found herself gripping her steering wheel tightly before she shifted into first gear and drove home. Hopefully, she would be able to forget the blunder of not asking the soldier’s name before she slept tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra had awoken early that morning. Her superiors had been calling on her for a status update on her situation. They were eager to have her instruct rookies in flying helicopters as soon as she was able. The problem was: flying right now brought back unwanted memories. The medical leave was indefinite until she was once again fit to fly the aircraft. The Air Force refused to let her go due to her skill in flying merits in reports and medals definitely showed whenever she wore her officer’s attire. Korra wanted to fly again but something was stopping her from stepping foot into the airbase. She didn’t feel worthy at all to come back, much less to fly.

Once Korra settled her breaths she took a calm look around her room. The familiar blue walls and the simple furniture were a comfort to her and seeing the kitchen made her stomach growl. Almost everything in her apartment signified where she came from. The white furniture, the blue walls and tiles, the tribal décor, and most of her belongings boasted the Southern Water Tribe. She stepped into the living room with the adjoining kitchen and proceeded to fry some eggs and toast bread. She is supposed to report for duty today and get a full examination in the airbase. The faint light of the morning signified that she, once again, woke up too early. Her reporting time wasn’t until late in the afternoon. Something inside Korra made her wonder if she was ever going to have restful sleep. The nightmares always haunted her. Thoughts of things that could have been done better or something else she could have done plagued her.

Korra shook her head and ate in silence. After she finished stretching and did some pull-ups on a makeshift bar in her apartment, Korra took notice of the mail and documents she received. She began sifting through them in her living room, sorting them from most important to least important. The process wasn’t that hard since only a few were there but a card fell onto her lap. She took one look at it and set it beside her so she could see who had given her the thing later. Then she turned her attention to the box marked as “classified” and it was addressed from General Iroh II. She immediately opened it. She took hold of the letter first and read:

_2 nd Lieutenant Korra_

_I suppose it’s not quite appropriate to call you that anymore. The United Forces Armed Forces has decided to promote you to Captain of the Air Force. I know you don’t like to stand in ceremony much so I did you a favor as a friend. This box contains all the necessary documentation, pins, and new uniform sets. Everyone in the army thanks you for your loyal service to the United Republic. Of course, the favor you will be giving me is that you accept this promotion. I won’t take no for an answer._

_Sincerely yours,_

_General Iroh II of the United Armed Forces_

Korra gaped at the letter which was immediately followed by a frown. She skipped a rank and got honored with a good position in the force without her knowledge. Korra browsed through her new uniform and found a set of pins, patches, a new officer’s attire, and a new combat uniform. She had known the General since she was an airman and by then he was already shooting through the ranks and gained merits everywhere. Korra had served under him personally during the Fire Nation civil war. This civil war had taken a toll on the General since it was his home nation. He was Korra’s commanding officer when she was still a rookie and Korra admired the General’s discipline and compassion towards his comrades. They both got along well when they had to work together.

“Spirits, Iroh. Why did you have to promote me?” Korra muttered.

Korra felt bittersweet at the sudden promotion. Some part of her felt unworthy of it and some part of her wanted to jump with joy at the moment. Korra sighed and returned everything inside the box. She then remembered that a card was lying right beside her. Korra cursed when she remember where exactly it came from. It had already been a month since she saw that green eyed woman from the bar. Remembering that she hadn’t exactly acted like the best person in the world to a person who just offered their help earnestly. Then the soldier looked at the card closely.

“CEO of Future Industries…” Korra cursed at herself. The person who helped her was the one to have strengthened the fleet of the United Republic who designed most of the army vehicles whether they were for land, sea, or air. If it wasn’t for this person’s company there would be no job for her in the first place. “Korra. You first class idiot.”

The soldier didn’t know if she should formally apologize to her or just simply leave it be. Truth be told she didn’t have any obligation to apologize to the said CEO but her conscience would not stand for it. It was only proper. Korra furrowed her brows and sighed deeply. Then she took a look at the clock which read seven-thirty in the morning. She still had plenty of time before she had to report for duty at the airbase later. The soldier immediately got up and took a long cold shower to formulate how she was going to explain her behavior to the CEO later.

**~xXoXx~**

Asami was staring at countless blueprints on her desk, carefully sorting each one from impossible to possible. She carefully studied each one until she got engrossed into an improvement on her original biplane design. The details were a bit sketchy and she had to calculate some things carefully. It was a damn good idea. Asami then ventured into making the airplanes lighter, more efficient, and bigger for travel. This blueprint would outmatch airships in terms of speed and the commercial use was quite good too. Though, this would entail that airports in major cities and some remote locations would have to be possible and that always meant more projects and proposals to run by investors, world leaders, and her board of directors. The CEO set aside the blueprint for now. She would deal with that process later with Varick, her business partner and lead engineer.

A soft ring came to Asami’s telephone. The CEO stared at it for a while and wondered if she should answer it. Somehow, she grew a little weary of all this paperwork and wanted to tinker at her workshop. Her office had sometimes become her own bedroom especially if she found herself simply buried in all the paperwork. The lush red interior décor was quite comfortable and the brown accents that came with the white walls and windows seemed to place a relaxing aura. It reminded her to take a break from time to time. This was a message Asami wanted to apply to herself; however, she still forgets sometimes. The CEO’s attention returned to the, still, ringing phone. She sighed and put it on speaker.

“What is it, Rina?” Asami asked.

“I… uhm… there’s a Captain Korra here to see you.” The assistant replied, obviously flustered.

Asami wondered what a ranking officer was doing in her building when no meetings with the army were scheduled. “Did she tell you what she wanted?”

There was a pause. “She said, she wanted to talk to you about it personally.”

The CEO raised a brow. Suddenly, she remembered making that offer to a soldier in the car a month ago. The soldier she forgot to ask her name… or rather, simply forgot to introduce herself. She could remember feeling the intensity in those blue eyes. The blue eyes that seemed to threaten to just suck her in. “I’ll see her. Send her up here.”

Asami felt elated that the soldier actually even remembered her offer. She herself, also began to forget sometime after the first week because work started to swamp her. The CEO found herself fixing her desk to make it look as neat as possible. Then a realization dawned on Asami: she finally knew the name of the stranger she gave a ride to home a month ago. It came along quite naturally too. Her heart began to race when she heard soft knocks on her door. She took one last look at her desk and decided it was neat enough.

Asami cleared her throat and began to raise her voice a little, “Come in.”

The door softly opened and revealed a tan woman in a blue officer’s attire. It was exactly who Asami had expected. She remembered exactly how this person looked like. The CEO recalled her somewhat smaller stature when they walked together back to her car. Her heart started to step up its rhythm.

The soldier gave a sharp salute to the CEO and dutifully announced herself. “This is Captain Korra.”

Asami motioned for one of the chairs in front of her wooden desk. “Have a seat, Captain.”

The soldier saw the permission granted to her and took the chair to the right. She sat down and let out a heavy sigh. “I uh… came to apologize for my actions in the previous month. I was under the influence of alcohol and… some other things.”

Asami knew she would that this explanation would have to do, for now. The CEO wasn’t satisfied with it but at least this was a start. “The state you were in was understandable. You don’t have to apologize, Captain.”

The rank sounded foreign to the soldier. Apparently, she would have to get used to it and soon. “I had to ma’am. It’s only proper after my inexcusable rude behavior.”

An idea came to the CEO’s mind. “Why don’t you make it up to me? There’s a fundraiser tomorrow evening and I’m without an escort.” Before Asami could stop herself, the offer came out of her mouth. The CEO found herself in an awkward position. She really was without a date but it was odd that she would invite a nearly total stranger with her to such a big event. Asami berated herself for not thinking clearly on this.

The soldier didn’t know how to react exactly. She tried to process the offer cohesively and carefully. It was flattering that someone would even think of her as a proper escort even for a woman and she didn’t think that anyone would think of her as great company. Then something moved her lips, “… I’m sorry?” She knew she was feigning ignorance.

An amused smile formed on the CEO’s lips. Asami knew the soldier heard her perfectly; resting her chin on crossed fingers, “I know you heard me Captain.”

There was something in that truly beautiful smile that seemed to draw the soldier in. It was like it temporarily disarmed her. If there was such a thing as armor penetrating rounds, then perhaps there were smiles like that too. She thought to say no but her brain was clearly somewhere else, “If it’s to make up for my rude behavior… I suppose I could accept.”

The answer hung heavily in the air. Silence invaded their ears like a blitzkrieg towards the enemy. The captain finally decided to clear her throat. “Uh… I suppose we should start over? My name is Korra… I prefer being addressed that way instead of my rank.” Korra said, extending her hand towards the CEO.

“I’m Asami Sato. You can just call me Asami.” Asami replied, taking Korra’s hand.

“So… what time is the event?” Korra asked.

“It’s at eight o’ clock in the evening tomorrow. Does seven sound good to you?”

Korra breathed deeply. “That’s good. Is there a dress code or something?”

Asami suppressed a smile. “It’s a formal event, Korra. I don’t think anyone’s going to scold you for coming in your officer’s attire. Don’t worry, I’ll steer you away from the politicians. I actually want you to meet with the children.”

Korra didn’t know what to say. She was prepared to accept the consequences of coming to a public event and she was lucky enough to be spared from the brunt of the things she didn’t want to go through. The captain smiled, “Thank you.”

Asami’s heart melted at the lopsided grin that was so very unlike the serious face she had gotten used to seeing in the Captain. “It’s my pleasure, Korra.”

“I’ll uh... be going now. I shouldn’t waste any more of your time.” Korra said, scratching her head.

“Dismissed.” Asami joked.

Korra was in such a great mood that she didn’t even think too much of the joke. In response, she gave a formal salute before going outside Asami’s office. The soldier hadn’t smiled like that in quite a while. She smiled to herself and made her way outside the building.

**~xXoXx~**

Korra was now in front of her superiors. The room was a neutral green color with the blinds closed for privacy. In front of the Captain, there were three of Korra’s direct superiors and the three of them were to assess if she was ready to return to duty. Korra felt like she was in the hot seat now. Her eyes would drift to the United Republic’s flag from time to time then to the blinds that were shut. The captain then turned her full attention to the people in front of her.

“How are you doing, Captain?” The eldest general asked.

“I’m doing fine so far, Sir.” Korra responded promptly.

“Fine… as in are you ready to come back to active duty yet?” The younger, Lieutenant Colonel, was now asking.

“I’m fine with civilian life so far.” Korra paused and inhaled deeply. “I don’t think I’m ready to go back to active duty yet, Sir.”

The eldest general paused to confer with his colleagues. Korra looked at them whispering to each other and it was nerve-wracking. She took silent breaths to calm herself and tried not to mind her superiors who seemed to be in deep thought. This became a sort of habit for Korra. It relaxed her when her mind seemed to wander off into unwanted or unneeded territory. It became her silent way of meditation.

Finally, the general looked at Korra and gave a nod, “If that’s what you think is best for your comrades in arms, Captain. We thank you for your loyal service to the United Armed Forces.”

Korra was relieved it was just that. “Sir.” She stood straight and gave a proper salute.

“Dismissed.” The general said.

Korra walked out of the tense office and exhaled in relief. That little meeting could’ve gone much worse with the word “discharge” thrown around for good measure. She then grit her teeth as her heart began to pace quite fast. Korra looked for the nearest bathroom to find a little privacy. The Captain found a small cubicle, closed the toilet lid and started to let out quick-paced breaths. Korra could hear gunfire once again.

She closed her eyes and let the scene play out slowly.

The spirits knew she would need a drink tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... everyone makes mistakes, I've decided to consult my reserves friend here and he gave me a breakdown of how this ranking thing goes. xP
> 
> I apologize for any confusion caused (_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back! Graduating from college kinda just sucks in a crapload of your time and well... even more so when you're an honor student XD Bear with me I will be updating this because I want to finish this :)

Korra was very irritable that morning. Her head had little men who were pounding away with jackhammers into her skull with her eyes threatening to fall out of her sockets at any time. She gulped down three glasses of water straight and proceeded to the bathroom for a nice warm shower. For some strange reason, she saw a certain CEO’s face when she closed her eyes. It was the strangest feeling. Korra felt her insides knot up and her stomach flutter. She took a deep breath and continued with her daily routine.

Half an hour later, Korra found herself settling for a simple egg sandwich since her stomach started rebelling against her will as well. The soldier berated herself for not drinking enough water before going to sleep that night. As soon as she finished whatever breakfast she could keep down her stomach, Korra downed a pill of paracetamol and went out for a walk.

After all, she still had time before she had to meet Asami.

**~xXoXx~**

The CEO woke up to a rather fine morning. It was as if the universe was in place for the first time in a long time. Asami had a date for her charity event for the victims of the civil war. Her lingering thoughts drifted to the mysterious soldier who nearly gave her life for the city that peace built. She wondered how the blue eyed woman was doing.

When she finally gained the energy to move around her luxurious bed in her room, she stretched and got ready for the day. The CEO’s room was surprisingly as simple as her office. The mixture of gold with brown around her room definitely had its own luxurious feel. The furniture was very minimal yet comfortably placed. The sofa was near this gargantuan window that led to a veranda. The CEO’s dresser was right beside her door that led to the closet. Every single thing was tinged with a lace of red which explained Asami’s favorite color.

Asami hummed a tune as she took her time to neatly arrange herself and prepared whatever else she needed to bring for the event tonight. She was stumped when she had to pick a dress to wear for the event that evening. For the first time, she felt like she ran out of dresses to wear. Usually, what she would wear for galas like these would just come to her and for some reason she just got nervous and couldn’t decide.

“Asami Sato panicking on what dress to wear. The press will have a field day.” Asami muttered to herself. She then found the energy to chuckle at herself for being silly.

When she calmly sorted through her clothes she finally found one that would match the attire her date would be wearing. She smiled confidently and said, “Perfect.”

**~xXoXx~**

Korra found herself walked aimlessly in Republic City, not sure where she was headed exactly. She thought about visiting Air Temple Island but she ended up at a nearby convenience store and bought herself a granola bar box. She remembered she was running out of those and it was nice to keep some in stock in case she decided to go to the gym or decided to train. All the while, she kept on thinking what exactly had put her into this situation in the first place.

The Captain wasn’t a fan of the fancy parties she used to be invited to. She didn’t like these socializing events and always ended up going on rotation just to avoid talking to people. Maybe it was something in the CEO’s eyes that convinced her otherwise. Perhaps she felt guilty for being an ass all those days ago. She didn’t really know. She found herself sitting on a park chair and closed her eyes.

The effects of her hangover haven’t quite passed yet, and the sun didn’t hide behind any sort of cloud today, magnifying her already throbbing head. She reminded herself to take another dose of paracetamol later so she wouldn’t be so grouchy later. Korra absentmindedly observed the people passing her by in the park. She smiled as she is reminded of the peace she fought for. One would wonder; however, at what cost?

Sometimes, it would be easy to see how Korra has never quite gone on and looked for a partner in life, and make the assumption that she’s quite lonely. The Captain wouldn’t quite agree with that. Korra felt used to that. Now, was quite the oddity because she felt the large expanse of the world she lived in and it was rather overwhelming. Korra wondered why she started feeling this way when she had been perfectly contented with her life a few years back. It’s true she did have feelings of attraction when she first arrived in Republic City, but that relationship ended quite quickly. Some part of her felt that it was just proper that she wasn’t attracted to him like she had originally had hoped. Now, she longed for that closeness with someone. She wondered why exactly it was it had to be after that fateful meeting with the CEO of Future Industries. Why did it have to be Asami Sato?

Korra sighed and returned home. She had some time to put in a quick nap before having to attend this big event later. She hoped that the answers would arrive soon.

**~xXoXx~**

The CEO wondered if time could be any slower as she went through the meetings she still had scheduled for the day. Sometimes the weariness would catch up to her and she would think about snapping at her business partners but she would double back and think about how unbecoming it would be. After all, she did have to pick up the Future Industries name; once again when her father had ruined it already a long time ago. A stain would always remain a stain. It’s very difficult to wash out and when you do it’s easy to put another one in.

The worst part about it is that people remember.

Meeting after meeting dragged on. Until it was finally her vacant period so she could get ready for the gala later. She had about two hours to re-do her make-up, fix her hair, and get dressed appropriately. At least, that was what she had in mind. Her hands became rather unsteady, it was like she was getting ready for an actual date instead of going to a formal thing.

“Nerves?” The CEO wondered. She should be used to events like these. After all, it’s only her thousandth gala, right?

Asami shrugged off whatever nerves she had and meticulously prepared herself for her date tonight.

**~xXoXx~**

Korra begrudgingly looked at herself in the mirror again. For the nth time, she wondered how she got suckered into a black-tie event. When her thoughts would wander to a certain raven-haired woman she would immediately try to stop her tracks, but it would be too late. The Captain’s heart would start to race and she would feel excitement; like how she flew her helicopter for the first time. Her head was swimming with questions and it’s not like the persistent headache was helping either. Korra sighed and hung her blazer onto her coat rack and headed for the sofa. Since she was already dressed she thought it wouldn’t be bad to take some more rest before going to this thing.

The hour ticked by quickly and Korra felt like she only closed her eyes for a minute. However, that was better than getting no sleep at all. Korra’s buzzer had awakened her from her nap and she was instantly alert. She got up quickly and shrugged her blazer back on. Once she was satisfied that not a fold was out of place, she proceeded to open the door.

She immediately regrets it. The Captain could not find a single word to say to her guest. “I… uh… Good evening Ms. Sato.”

Asami nerves shot up and found that she too was bereft of speech. “Good evening, Captain.”

The silence was rather awkward rather than companionable. Korra and Asami are so taken with each other and could not find even the smallest of talks possible. It was like someone stole words from their mouth. That was until Korra finally shoved the lump down her throat and said something. “I think it would be inappropriate for us to be late.”

Asami snapped out of her reverie. “Yes. I guess the uniform is a little intimidating. Let’s go.”

Asami once again led the way to her car. While Korra was left to ponder how the CEO got her apartment number but something told her that it would be easy to just ask anyone. Asami noticed that Korra shifted around her seat nervously. Perhaps, it had been quite some time since she attended anything this big. After all, there were already hints that the Captain had lived in solitude.

Korra took the time to observe the CEO’s lithe figure and found herself quite attracted to it. Her eyes were totally glued. She now knew why she was silenced earlier: this woman’s beauty was ineffable. Not minding, the already perfect hair and face. That face which was so beautiful it had to be criminal, at least that’s what Korra thought. Suddenly, Korra realized how close they were to the event and she felt her heart race due to anxiety. Out of habit, she would scan each person to see if there was anyone with ill intent towards them.

Asami gently maneuvered the car towards the building carpark rather than having it valeted. She realized that Korra would probably not react well to the crowd. A private entrance would attract less of the paparazzi too and the last thing she needed now was getting paired up with another person in the tabloids. The CEO feared that it would make her lose face with Korra. She didn’t need this especially when she found herself wanting to be closer to her. At least, somehow this would give her time to make things blow over before she could actually make her move. At least, that’s what she convinced herself of doing.

When the two of them got off the car, Asami noticed the beads of sweat forming on the back of Korra’s neck. Korra was panicking. Yet, when she analyzed her escort for the night she could barely notice any change. Asami supposed this was what one would call “grin and bear it” but she would not be standing for this macho business.

The CEO held Korra’s hand. “I suppose it’s too late to tell you to relax?”

Korra frowned. “It’s just a little adrenaline rush… It’ll take some time to die down, I apologize.”

“There’s no need to apologize for something you can’t control.”

Asami would just have to take the Captain’s word for it. It wasn’t exactly her place to tell the soldier what she could or couldn’t do, but she would like to. This was a new feeling for her. In Asami’s previous relationships, she wouldn’t care this much for someone. The CEO’s mind tried to rationalize everything because everything about this soldier was serious and she wasn’t even sure of what she was feeling. Not yet, anyway.

The short walk from the parking area seemed quite eternal. When the two finally reached the event hall they were greeted by the bright white light and jazz. Korra was amazed by how simple everything looks: a few cocktail tables here and there, a stage for the band, a dance floor, cocktails and food on both sides of the hall, wealthy people discussing things she didn’t have the patience for, and a few high ranking officers she recognized by name and face but never really knew. Korra guessed that the motif for the hall was white and blue. It seems everything was patterned that way. Again, Korra’s breaths seemed to shorten and she scanned each and every person around her.

Asami could feel Korra’s body tense up. Unconsciously, Asami gripped Korra’s hand tighter in an effort to comfort her. “Hey, I’ll need to talk to some people for a little bit. Why don’t you give me an hour and we’ll get out of here? You can talk to the children over there. Seems to me like they’re really bored.”

Korra looked at Asami gratefully. “I uh… Thanks. I never really was good with all the politics in the Air Force.” The words were out before she could stop them. “Anyway… uhm… It wouldn’t be too hard to see someone in uniform tonight. Very few of my superiors are here tonight anyway.”

Asami chuckled, glad that she was able to get to know this soldier a little better. “All right.”

The two went their separate ways. Asami was rather curious as to how things would play out tonight. Korra, on the other hand, just wanted this gala to be over as soon as possible. On the bright side of things, Asami would get to observe Korra from time to time. Her interest was piqued when she thought of Korra interacting with the children. The CEO was rather excited by it. Something about the mysterious soldier just seemed to draw her in. She could not stop it.

Asami snapped out of her reverie when her friend, Opal Beifong, had approached her. “Hey there.”

The Beifong daughter had a short bob cut black hair who with jade eyes. Opal’s dress was more or less a simple dark green one with trimmings of platinum cut diagonally through the dress, showing off her great body shape. Opal was a young noblewoman who cared about public service more than anything. Asami admired this woman for her guts to stray from the ordinary path most nobles would take.

“How’s it going?” Asami said, hugging the younger girl.

“Everything’s great. Bolin’s been great too!” Opal beamed. “What about you? Seeing you come in with a handsome and mysterious woman is a first.”

Asami hid her panic well. “Oh you know, she owes me a favor so I asked her to come.”

Opal knew Asami was panicking. She had known the heiress for some time and she knew that Asami hasn’t brought anyone as her escort, long as that particular line might be. “Sure. Then again, everyone in this room thinks you two are quite cute together. Especially mom.”

The CEO was unable to mask her fear this time. “Is it that obvious?”

Opal smiled towards the direction Korra was in. “Ms. Sato, the infamous stag, bringing a date? I think people would notice.”

“I suppose so. Remind me why we’re friends again?” Asami laughed.

“Because no one in this room has the guts to tell Asami Sato that she brought a date and that everyone would notice.” Opal answered confidently.

Asami thought on it for a moment. “I suppose you’re right Ms. Opal Beifong. Now, why don’t we talk to these wealthy people to get them to share their riches to these orphans?”

Opal smiled. “Right behind you, Ms. Sato.”


	4. Chapter 4

Korra went to the buffet table to grab herself a beer. Taking a deep breath, she paused to look at her surroundings once more. The hall had a soft golden glow because of an overly expensive chandelier. Everything was rather extravagant. A red carpet was laid out starting from the main entrance door which ended underneath a big podium for tonight's main speakers. The Captain reminded herself that she was safe. She then turned her attention to her captivating date who was with a short haired girl chatting up some rich guy. Asami somehow took her mind off of things. This reminded her that the young CEO pointed her attention to children. Silently, she went for the direction of the children. Kids. Now that she could handle.

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

Opal couldn’t keep the curiosity in anymore. Not that she even had the patience to because her normally solitary friend has finally brought someone to these events. It was a very mysterious someone at that.

 

“So… What’s the story?” Opal asked.

 

Asami wasn’t sure if this was the place to respond honestly. “What story?”

 

“Well, Captain Beefy of course!” Opal giggled.

 

“I wouldn’t…” Asami’s words died on her lips as she realized she had been duped. If things were completely platonic she would have played along.  _ Very smart, Opal. _

 

“Ok. I’ll let this pass… for now but you owe me some details later.” Opal winked, noticing another rich man coming on their way.

 

Asami was grateful for her friend’s sensitivity. “Thanks. When we can speak more privately I’ll let you know what’s up.”

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

Korra immediately got into the groove with the children. Except for one whom she decided to call grumpy, for now. She had no idea why the child was so angry and little idea as to why she was the target of it. This bothered her. Later, she intended to talk the little guy and maybe give some tips to help him.  _ Right, like how I help myself? _

 

She pushed that thought aside and tried to enjoy the time with the children who were chatting with her. Next thing she knew, she was “Big Sis” and that made her happy. This was a nice feeling. Korra didn’t have this quaint feeling of happiness ever since the war ended. She felt a little of that weight on her shoulders ease up. Once again, she turned to grumpy and held his gaze properly. He stiffened a bit but he told her his name.

 

“My name is Leo.”

 

“I’m Korra.” She paused to think on how to phrase her thoughts carefully. “So, What’s up?” Apparently, she wasn’t very eloquent today.

 

The young man eased his stance a little. “Would you even listen?”

 

Korra smiled and sincerely replied, “Yes.”

 

“I hate the military! They took my parents away.” Leo said, letting the pain out through his voice.

 

Korra bit back a smart reply. She noticed that the little boy was close to tears. The feeling of dread surged through her and she didn’t know what to do about it. Instinctively, she reached out for Leo and embraced him. “I’m sorry.”

 

In a fashion she didn’t want to, her own ghosts came back to haunt her. She wasn’t crazy but when she looked up, she could see the figure of her first officer looking at her. He too was in his officer’s attire while he held a glass of champagne. He quietly stared at her. The captain felt like it was mocking her. Failures she had already admitted to herself for about a thousand times. Korra shook her head and the figure vanished.

 

Leo must have felt her shudder because he finally decided to speak. “What’s wrong?”

 

Korra decided to put it lightly, “It’s nothing.” In a clever attempt, she redirected his own attention to him. “What about you?”

 

“I… I’m still mad.” Leo said.

 

“Give it time kiddo. Here…” Korra fished out a calling card from her pocket. “Call me if you’re having trouble. I’ll visit you in the orphanage.”

 

To be frank, she didn’t know what she was after when she offered this to Leo. She knew a little bit of the pain he is suffering. Perhaps, the Captain hoped that she could help ease his pain even if it was just through talking to him. Maybe she saw a little of herself in the young man. It didn’t matter.

 

The child silently took the offered card and went back to his friends. For the first time that night, he smiled and waved back at Korra. She gave him a smile and waved back.

 

Sadly, this sensation of joy wasn’t meant to last. Korra could smell the metallic tang of blood and it made her nauseous. Rivulets of sweat started forming on her neck and forehead. She couldn’t breathe. Her heart was racing and her chest felt completely constricted. The entire room looked like her last battlefield. It was all too real.

 

“No…” was the last thing she muttered before she fought her visions and headed for the restroom.

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

Vigilance. It was the thing that had Asami keeping an eye on Korra. Especially when a frown creased her features and she could see that the soldier was having a little trouble breathing. The CEO wasn’t the type of person to just assume everything was ok. Korra was already troubled when they got here and kept a mental note to keep an eye on her.  So when she bolted off towards the direction of the restroom she became unsettled.

 

“Hey Opal, would you mind it if I took a little break?” Asami said, desperately trying not to show her nervousness.

 

Opal considered not letting her get away but when she saw concern in her friend’s eyes, she just couldn’t say no. “Sure. I can handle things from here.”

 

“I owe you.” Asami said, gratefully.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll cash out on it soon.” Opal said before shooing Asami away.

 

The CEO made her way past the cocktail table and strode towards the restroom. To anyone just observing, she just needed to go to the bathroom. It pains her to keep up appearances even here but she had to. Still, she was set on one goal. Something kept nagging at her to be by Korra’s side. Questions ran through her mind. Asami had only met this girl once and yet, why did she care?

 

Why did she care too much about it?

 

Something pushed her towards her goal. The CEO wasn’t sure if it was her head or her heart but she just  _ had to _ go. An explanation would come later. Something was more important right now and that would have to come later.

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

Korra stared at herself in the mirror. She noticed that she was white as sheet and the bags under her eyes seemed to have gotten darker. More importantly, it wasn’t just her staring back. Once again, she saw her first officer staring back at her and he kept quiet as if to mock her.

 

“What do you want?”

 

The Captain had yet to realize that Asami Sato stood right behind her. She continued being oblivious as her attention was focused on the phantom who appeared to be mocking her.

 

Asami froze at the sudden burst of anger from Korra. What did she do now?

 

She silently observed the Captain whose back was as stiff as a board. Korra’s hands were on the counter, straightening her arms, which made her head sink a little against her shoulders. Then she noticed those blue eyes weren’t quite looking at her. They were concentrated on the cubicles which were, thankfully, empty. Now, she was at a loss as to what to do. She still had a sense to lock the door, however.

 

The phantom didn’t cease in Korra’s mind. Guilt surged through her like an unwanted visitor. She wanted to punch something. So when someone unwisely decided to place a hand on her she immediately turned around and tried to land a hit on the person. Much to her surprise, she found herself face down on the floor instead. Her arms hurt from being held at an angle it wasn’t supposed to go.

 

“Is this how you greet everyone, Captain?” An all too familiar voice said.

 

Korra’s eyes widened in shock. She knew  _ exactly _ who that voice belonged to. Before she could reply; however, tears seemed to stream down her eyes. She couldn’t stop them.

 

Out of the corner of Korra’s eye, the first officer crouched down beside her. She could tell he nodded and left her vision entirely. “Do I have the right to be forgiven?”

 

Asami could only stare in wonder. What could the Captain possibly mean? Could it be she was speaking about her experience during the war?

 

A lot of these questions swam in Asami’s mind. She chose to let the Captain go and help her up, a part of her wished that she could somehow replace that pained look with a smile. Korra wasn’t a blackboard and she knew this. Whatever the story was, she would listen if her friend would let her, she hoped that’s how Korra saw her too.

 

When they both got themselves presentable, Korra immediately apologized for her behavior. The Captain gave Asami a smile which didn’t reach her eyes and left.

 

“Twenty minutes.” Asami said.

 

Korra turned around, stunned. “Excuse me?”

 

“I’ll be done here in twenty minutes. Wait for me in the parking lot.” She commanded and left the restroom first.

 

Korra was stupefied to say the least. Someone who wasn’t from the military actually commanded her to go do something and she was willing to follow it.

 

The Captain hadn’t the slightest clue why.

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

In the last ten minutes of the evening the CEO of Future Industries couldn’t keep her mind out of her date. The ever mysterious captain just seemed to distract her at every turn. It was like having a lighthouse in her brain and she was steering ever so slowly towards it. The thought was maddening.

 

It was the fifth time she sighed but who was counting?

 

Opal apparently was. “What’s in that beautiful head of yours, Ms. Sato?”

 

Asami contemplated on her answer. Somewhere, in her rational mind, knew that she had to apologize. After all, she was going to disappear for the rest of the night in a few minutes. “I’m thinking on how to disappear tonight.”

 

The young noble anticipated this. “Ok. I’ll cover for you.”

 

Opal Beifong, one of Asami’s best friends, had decided to cover for her. She didn’t even ask why. Perhaps the young noble had decided to root for Asami’s date. After all it had been nearly six years since she last went with one.

 

Asami decided against questioning her friend’s logic. “Thank you.” She waved Opal farewell and headed straight for the building’s parking lot. 

 

Some small part of Asami doubted that Korra would still be there but she went anyway. It wasn’t like she could be productive whilst thinking about the Captain.

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

Once they got into the car, Korra apologized profusely for being a terrible escort. Somehow, it didn’t sit right with the Captain on having failed a simple task such as this. If she wasn’t able to stand the mention of war now, how will she be able to report back for duty? Korra grit her teeth at this question. 

 

Asami silently observed the brooding Captain. Korra’s entire body was rigid with tension and her anger was rather permeable in the air. The CEO took a deep breath and silently decided to head for her mansion. The sorrow that came with the thought of Korra dealing with this alone was rather painful thought for her. It was rather funny to feel this way since she had only known Korra for literally a few hours. She allowed for Korra to simmer down in the car while she herself pondered on what to do for her unexpected guest at the Sato Estate.

 

Nearly an hour passed and they were driving through the gates of the Sato Estate. The open field of grass seemed nearly endless and a few other buildings could be seen in the distance. A sizeable fountain was in the center of the driveway that led to the mansion. The mansion itself was rather imposing with its mammoth size and rich architecture. It was rather obvious that the Satos had done well for themselves and wasted no expense in their home. The mansion was fit to accommodate any ruler if the owner so wished.

 

Korra was in a trance-like state. She hadn’t registered the passing of time or the change in surroundings ever since she got stuck on the thought of coming back to duty. It wasn’t until a gentle touch on her shoulder snapped her out of it that she realized that she was nowhere near her apartment in downtown Republic City. On a normal day she would’ve whistled in awe of the place she was standing in now. Her eyes met worried green ones. She nodded her consent and allowed herself to be led inside. She felt like she was in no position to contest the care she was being given. Korra focused on Asami’s form and was led to a red plush sofa.

 

The officer couldn’t even appreciate the gorgeous chandelier that illuminated the room softly. Red and wooden tone textures were everywhere in the room and meshed together quite nicely. A huge painting of a distant sunset by the coast reminded Korra so much of her home in the Southern Water Tribe. She missed the massive glaciers of her home and the cold that came with it.

 

Korra then turned towards the presence of her host. “What am I doing here?”

 

The truth was Asami didn’t know how to answer that question aside from being compelled to not leave Korra alone for tonight. “I thought you could use the company. I’m not here to pity you. I… want to understand the heavy burden you carry and perhaps share some of it with me?”

 

“No one else should suffer for my mistake, Miss Sato.” Korra replied in a dull tone.

 

Instinct commanded Asami to reach out for Korra’s hand. “I may not know what you are currently feeling at the moment but I want you to know that you don’t have to face these feelings alone.” Asami laughed mirthlessly to herself. “I know I’ve only known you for a short while but in those few moments I find myself unable to leave you alone.”

 

A surge of emotion violated Korra’s heart and it ached rather painfully. “I’m not alone?” Tears were flowing freely from Korra’s eyes.

 

Asami shook her head. “No. You’re not anymore.”

 

Korra hung her head and grit her teeth. Her heart felt like it was in pieces but somehow it felt like it was being soothed as well. So many emotions ran through her mind but she was stuck on this profound sorrow that has haunted her ever since she came home from that blasted war. War was something she had prepared for all her life but nothing could quite prepare her for losing her comrades all in a single moment. Her heart wasn’t convinced that it couldn’t be prevented. Perhaps something more could have been done. She hadn’t realized she was openly sobbing until she felt arms wrap her in a tight embrace. She found herself returning the gesture quite hard and allowed herself to be comforted for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ. I am so sorry for haven't being been able to update on this for so long. Argh. I cannot even begin to explain my anger recalling the douche who stole my laptop two years ago. It's been rather difficult saving up for a new one... that and I was really in dismay over losing 8GB worth of written work. Nevertheless... the direction I want to take this story in is still very much intact but... I no longer have a beta so I claim responsibility for all the mistakes on this chapter. I really want to see this story through to the end so hopefully I'll be able to recover all of my lost progress.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also Ayexev on FF.net and I decided to post this here too. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this story.  
> Props to Aziraphale for being my beta until CH3


End file.
